In urban settings, it is common to have major roadways with multiple intersections that are each controlled by a traffic control signal. Modeling the flow of traffic on such roadways is complicated due to the deceleration and acceleration associated with stopping at each traffic control signal and the adverse legacy effects of queues of vehicles that form at red lights. As a result, estimating travel times along urban roadways with intersections is difficult.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.